stop crying your heart out
by rukia13
Summary: las estrellas se desvanecen, pero al menos desde este cielo estoy mas cerca de ti... fanfic basado en la cancion de oasis, TERMINADO Y CN LEMMON! oh yeah! Y AHORA, XQ USTEDES LO PIDIERON...EPILOGO! venga venga, a leer n n!
1. Chapter 1

ok, segundo fic q publico, no se la idea me llego cmo de golpe, despues de escuchar cmo 20 mil veces la cancion de stop crying your heart de oasis (dios esa cancion esta hermosa!!)

este capitulo esta desde los puntos de vista de ichigo y rukia y se sucede despues de la batalla contra aizen

aclaraciones baaasicas, bleach no me pertenece, y obviamente no lucro naaada cn esto

y esta historia se la dedico a mi quincy, q sus papas lo secuestraron y no ira cnmigo mañana al teatro TT_TT

espero les guste y depende de los reviews si la seguire...

--------------------------------------

-y bien?

-y bien que?

-no tienes que ser tan borde conmigo, sabes que hice todo lo que pude, después de todo conseguimos una prorroga

-que te hace pensar que estoy de mal genio por eso eh?

-yo nunca dije que estuvieras de mal genio

-….muerete

-no es mi culpa que seas tan obvia…rukia, tu bien sabes que no puedes pasartela asi

-quieres ver que si?

-estoy hablando en serio, se que estas pasando por algo muy duro, pero con el tiempo…

-con el tiempo que?, mis heridas sanaran y seguire adelante como si nada?, me olvidare de todo lo que vivimos y sere una nueva rukia sonriente?, carajo renji no tienes idea de lo que siento

-oe rukia no te vayas!

Y como no irme?, ese tarado no sabia lo que estaba pasando, nadie lo sabia…

Mas que otra persona…pero el estaba demasiado lejos

------------------------------------------

-ichi-ni, seguro que no quieres cenar?

-yuzu estoy bastante seguro…gracias

otra vez esta estupida sensación…

por que sigo mirando hacia el armario si se que esta vacio?

Vacio…

------------------------------------------

las estrellas se estan desvaneciendo cada dia mas o es mi imaginación?

Siempre me han gustado los lugares altos, asi sentia que estaba mas cerca de ellas, pero ahora solo veo manchas, supongo que si sigo aquí es por que siento que estoy un poco, solo un poco, mas cerca de el

------------------------------------

estupida azotea idiota…

hace demasiado frio, mi espalda me duele, mis ojos se estan cerrando…

¿pero aquí estoy no?

Después de todo a ella le encantaba estar aquí en dias como este, bueno no, por que hoy es un dia horrible, las estrellas no se ven bien siquiera, hace un frio horrible, la luna ni se ve…

A ella le gustaban los dias con muchas estrellas, con frio, pero no tanto, y ver la luna llena, casi tan brillante como sus ojos

Casi…

----------------------------------------

-kuchiki rukia

-señor

-¿esta aquí presente para la declaracion de su pedido asi es?

-si señor

-su pedido ha sido ser la encargada del cuidado y resguardo de la zona karakura en el mundo humano cierto?

-si señor

-bien, hemos deliberado, y la respuesta a su pedido es no

no?...no??

-señor…

-nos hemos dado cuenta que su…relacion, con el shinigami sustituto kurosaki ichigo se esta saliendo de control…asi que preferimos ahorrarnos problemas

¿saliendo de control?, no sera mas bien saliendo de su control?

-pero seremos condescendientes en su caso, le estamos concediendo un permiso especial para ir a despedirse de sus conocidos, sera solo por el dia de mañana, asi que aprovechelo bien

-si señor

un dia?, 24 horas y ya?

Estos idiotas estan mal…

-------------------------------------

¿tan pronto es de mañana?

Carajo nisiquiera pude dormir…

-ichigo…

o tal vez estoy dormido…

-IMBECIL REACCIONA!!

Ok, este sueño se esta poniendo real…

-ok…tu te lo buscaste

-carajo esta fria el agua!!

-te dije…- ante ichigo estaba ella, pero sus ojos…-que pasa, ni siquiera un "hola como has estado?"

-que te dijeron? –el lo sabia, pero queria creer que estaba equivocado

-que quieres hacer hoy?, recuerdo que antes de irme anunciaron la apertura de una pista de patinaje…

-si…dejame cambiarme y nos vamos

¿de verdad tenia que ser asi?

---------------------------


	2. en el hielo

Waaaah…

Jejejeje muchísimas gracias x mis 4 reviews

Paooo: jejeje se q es triste, pero ps este cap lo intente hacer lo mas alegre y divertido q se pudiera spero t guste

Y aun no se cmo desarrollar el lemon xD pero cmo soy una graaaan pervertida ten por seguro que si habrá….espero n___nU

RukiaxUchiha: q bn q teee gustooo!! Y si ya se maldita sociedad de almas toda represora, weno spero y la continuación tmb sea de tu agrado n__n

Uchiha Katze:jejeje muchísimas gracias x hacerme ver el error q tengo en el cap, pero es q lo hice así bn rápido y así cmo iba lo subí, y de hecho la primer escena de ichigo la estaba hacienda cn ishida y los demás (incluso había una broma de q ichi estaba mas depre q un pavo en navidad) pero a la mera hora lo cambie así bn improvisado, pero muchísimas gracias y espero t guste el capitulo

AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007: q bueno q te interese n___n, y si la vdd lamento q haya qdado tan confuso, pero cmo le dije a uchiha katze el fic lo hice así bn rápido y así cmo iba lo subí, ya ni lo leí después, hasta el día siguiente lo vi y hasta pensé en borrarlo, pero ps ia tenia tres reviews y cmo q no vdd?, d todos modos pongo una explicación para que quede mas claro el contexto, espero así lo leas mejor:

-la idea principal se esta desarrollando después de que se libro la batalla por karakura (obviamente ichigo y los demás ganaron), entonces como ya no hay motivo de que rukia se quede le piden que regrese, pero se lo piden justo cuando tanto ella como ichigo se están dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero como a la sociedad eso le importa un carajo la hacen regresar, entonces ella pide ayuda para que le dejen regresar y (como dice renji) lo único que consigue es una prorroga para que su petición fuese considerada…

Ok, aclarado esto espero que el fic este mejor ya

Dedicado todavía a mi quincy que sigue secuestrado por sus padres TT0TT y no vendrá a la expocomic conmigo!!

Y ahora lo narro yo, para que nadie se haga bolas con mis cambios todos raros xD:

……………………

Los dos muchachos salieron de la casa kurosaki juntos, cualquiera q pasara a su lado podría creer q solo eran dos muchachos caminando tranquilamente, pero la realidad era otra.

Ambos tenían los ojos embargados de tristeza y al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa podía observarse en ambas bocas.

-oe ichigo…-rukia sentía una extraña tensión entre ellos dos, y estaba segura de que si ese seria su ultimo día juntos no lo iba a pasar así

-que pasa enana? –ichigo se sentía feliz de que rukia hablara, el no era bueno en esas cosas

-nada en especial, solo que me estresan tus silencios, te ves mas idiota así

-idiota serás tu enana tarada, sino hablo es porque…emm…

-jajajaja olvídalo, así te ves mas idiota que callado

-tarada…

Y así continuaron peleando (y en el caso de rukia riendo) hasta llegar al centro comercial donde se encontraba la dichosa pista de patinaje

-ichigo sabes hacer "eso"-dijo la pequeña shinigami señalando a unas personas que se encontraban ya dentro de la pista

-pues…hace mucho que no lo he hecho, la ultima vez creo yo tendría…unos 12 años, pero dudo mucho que sea muy difícil

-si me caigo te golpeo

-y por que habrías de golpearme a mi enana idiota?,

-por que tienes que protegerme

Ichigo al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada, provocando una ligera y suave risa en rukia

-ya cállate y vamos, entre mas pronto empecemos mas rápido podremos ir a comer algo

Así nuestros dos shinigamis entraron a la pista de patinaje, primero ichigo que, desgraciadamente, estaba batallando para controlar sus pies en el hielo, seguido de rukia, quien después de 10 segundos se dio cuenta de que eso del patinaje era una de las cosas mas sencillas que había hecho

-ja, que pasa señor "dudo mucho que sea muy difícil" –ichigo se sostenía de la barra de la pared, mientras rukia iba a su lado patinando como si estuviera caminando en la acera

-cállate- la escena era completada por la cara del chico, su ceño fruncido a su máxima expresión, sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza y su quijada desencajada del coraje de verse superado por la enana en algo que el debería hacer mejor que ella

-bah que sensible vienes el día de hoy kurosaki-kun, que acaso te avergüenza que sea mejor que tu en esto?

-no eres mejor que yo, es solo que te identificas mas con el hielo, son igual de fríos!

-enviiiidiiaaa!! –y mientras decía esto la chica no se fijo que un grupo de niños iban hacia ella igual de distraídos y a una velocidad mucho mayor

Obviamente queridos lectores podrían imaginar la siguiente escena…

los niños con cara de espanto chocando y empujando a rukia uno por uno, mientras la pobre chica intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en pie, cosa que definitivamente le fue imposible, así que cerro los ojos esperando el contacto del frió hielo con su trasero…

Pero en lugar de eso, de pronto sintió una calidez extrañamente familiar, y cual seria su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que el chico se había aventado para evitar que se golpeara.

Poco a poco ichigo se levanto sin aflojar el agarre de su brazo en la cintura de rukia

-estas bien? –pregunto el chico, con un leve (pero bastante tierno) sonrojo en sus mejillas

-si…yo…-rukia no sabia ni que decir, estaba shockeada por el hecho de que ichigo la hubiera salvado hasta de una simple caída y aturdida por que nunca había estado tan cerca del chico, y sentir su brazo firme pero suave al mismo tiempo alrededor de ella le estaba haciendo perder el sentido común –por que lo hiciste?

-por que yo estoy aquí para protegerte

Y si rukia se sentía antes aturdida y shockeada ahora se sentía como si le hubieran apagado las neuronas…

Así que decidió dejar que sus instintos tomaran las riendas

cuando menos lo espero sus labios y los de ichigo estaban juntos en un beso sencillo pero lleno de emociones, como si de un momento a otro la pista hubiera desaparecido y los dos estuvieran solos, como si la sociedad de almas no estuviera a punto de separarlos de por vida…

Como si todo fuera perfecto

Peeero…como todo lo perfecto en este mundo, el beso termino cuando se escucho el ruido del estomago de ichigo exigiendo ser alimentado

-jajajajaja…hambre? –rukia a pesar de lamentar la perdida momentánea de los labios del chico, estaba segura de que no hubiera habido mejor manera de cortar ese beso

-CA-LLA-TE – mientras que el pobre chico no cabía en si de vergüenza total, su cara podría audicionar para foco navideño y su cara era un poema completo- vamos a comer algo idiota –dijo el chico al momento que tomaba a rukia de la mano, viendo como era ahora ella la que se sonrojaba…y el el que se reía

Y así los chicos salieron de la pista de hielo


	3. vamos al cine

Wow…6 reviews mas??...Waaah gente me motivan un chorro a continuar

Eaaa ahora agradecimientos xD :

Roly_san: waah, mujer me animaste mucho mucho, creo que como escritora no hay nada en este mundo mejor que saber que tus esfuerzos y exprimidas de cerebro están dando resultado, y ya ves aquí esta la continuación, espero y la disfrutes mucho n____n

Paoooo: jejeje sii por fin un beso jejejeje, y yaaa casi el lemon, y obvio MUCHO ichiruki, sino no seria fic mio ;D

Kuchiki_goddess: lamento la tardanza pero ya esta aquí, y muchísimas gracias por la firma, espero este también te guste y me sigas firmando n_____n

RukiaxUchiha: waah, quien no querria un ichigo que la protegiera ehh? (o aunque no proteja, con q este ahí basta! o¬o), y me alegro de saber que mi intento por introducirme en la comedia escrita haya funcionado al menos con alguien, jejeje espero disfrutes con este capitulo

Y bien, ya sin mas aclaro que si no queda muy bien el cap es culpa de la fiebre q traigo ;_; (o bien si queda genial…también es su culpa XD)

Y obvio, sigue dedicado a mi Quincy que ya a estas horas debe de estar camino para casa n////n

--------------------------------------------------

Nuestros protagonistas (después de discutir (para variar nnU) por que quería comer cada quien) acabaron sentados en una cafetería dentro del centro comercial, conocida por su variedad de alimentos (solo asi pueden comer esos dos xD)

Después de pedir y comenzar a comer los muchachos comenzaron a sentir una tensión muy extraña, ambos estaban en silencio (n.a: comprobado científicamente, si quieres que alguien se calle dale de comer, asi nos callaban en la prepa xD) pensando en los hechos previos, y en los que se avecinaban

-oe rukia…-esta vez fue el chico el que opto por romper el silencio-cuanto…

-24 horas exactas –rukia le interrumpió antes de que pronunciara "cuanto tiempo estaras aquí?", su expresión era de indiferencia mientras masacraba una papa a la francesa –llegue aquí a las 9 de la mañana, y mañana a la misma hora se abrirá la puerta que me llevara de regreso.

-ya veo, pues espero de verdad que termines esas malditas papas de una vez que sino no alcanzaremos a ir al cine –dijo el chico con la misma actitud indiferente (solo que sonrojadito xD) mientras el tomaba el ultimo bocado de su comida

Rukia abrió los ojos completamente, estaba escuchando bien acaso?, ese descerebrado le estaba invitando al cine?...mejor acabar con las malditas papas de una vez…

--------------------

-maldicion…

Los chicos llegaron al cine del centro comercial, solo para darse cuenta que la funcion ya había empezado, y por orden de la administración ellos ya no podían entrar

Ichigo estaba furico, y cuando volteo a ver a la chica a su lado la cosa empeoro, pues rukia tenia la cara triste, pues era conciente de que nunca entraría al cine en su vida, y por que sin duda hubiera sido la…"cita" perfecta con el pelinaranja

-oe rukia…-de repente rukia miro al chico, y se extraño al notar en su cara una expresión, una mirada con una chispa...extraña…-acompañame

---------------------------

-eres imbécil o que te pasa?

Ahí estaban los dos muchachos, tratando de colarse por la salida de emergencia del cine sin ser pillados por nadie, escabulléndose por la parte trasera y pegados a la pared

-podrias callarte una vez en tu vida? Vas a hacer que nos descubran sino bajas la voz

-bajaria la voz si esto no fuera una idiotez completa, tan importante es el estúpido cine acaso?

-el cine no me importa…pero de todos modos quiero que lo veas…cuidado!

Justo en ese momento ichigo tomo a la chica y se escondieron detrás de unas cajas, evitando que el empleado que estaba pasando en ese momento les viera.

El espacio era bastante reducido y exacto para poder cubrirlos, ichigo tenia abrazada a rukia, pero tapándole la boca con la mano para evitar un escándalo suyo, mientras el estaba agachado viendo al empleado irse después de dejar mas cajas junto a las que ya estaban.

-wow, eso estuvo cerca…-el chico se relajo y solo entonces noto que tenia a rukia AUN mas cerca de el de lo que habían estado en la pista de patinaje…-etto…-dijo el elocuente chico mientras quitaba lentamente su mano de la boca de la chica, pero sin apartarla de su rostro

Por el otro lado rukia sentía miles de emociones dentro de ella, por un lado el hecho de haber sido casi atrapados y la manera en que ichigo les había salvado le había causado una descarga de adrenalina, pero sin duda alguna la emoción predominante era aquella que le solo ichigo le hacia sentir…

Y sin pensárselo dos veces ambos chicos volvieron a acortar la distancia entre sus labios, pero esta vez era diferente, de sencillo no tenía nada, la fuerza y la pasión de ambos salieron a la luz, convirtiendo algo tan simple como un beso en algo majestuoso lleno de ferocidad.

Poco a poco sus manos tomaron parte del juego también, rukia poso una mano sobre el pecho del chico, mientras con la otra acariciaba su nuca, ayudando a profundizar aun mas ese beso, mientras que ichigo seguía sosteniendo a rukia de la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se encargaba de explorar la espalda de la chica y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

Pero antes de que las cosas pudieran llegar a mas (n.a. perdooon! nnU) escucharon a otro empleado salir para sacudir las escobas, al notar la presencia de alguien mas dejaron el beso y estuvieron atentos al extraño.

E igual que antes el chico solo salió un momento y volvió a entrar, dejando a los dos muchachos solos en la, ya, oscuridad de la noche

-ichigo, creo que sobreviviré sin ver el cine, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos a tu casa…creo que seria una buena idea que también me despida de tu papa y de tus hermanas

-seeh, se sentiran felices de verte otra vez, vámonos idiota…

-------------------------

-RUKIA-CHAAAAAAN!! –antes siquiera de haber terminado de entrar isshin ya estaba abrazando a su tercer hija…de una manera no tan paternal, hasta que su hijo lo mandara volando hasta la cocina

-viejo pervertido ¬¬

-neee kurosaki-kun, no deberías ser tan desconsiderado con tu padre, después de todo que harias tu sin el?

-supongo que una fiesta…

-rukia-chan! –las gemelas rápidamente llegaron hasta donde ella estaba, yuzu la abrazo fuertemente mientras que Karin se limito a sonreírle ampliamente a la chica

-oh niñas, que bueno es volver a verlas…-rukia abrazo fuertemente a yuzu y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Karin en un gesto afectuoso tratando de expresar cuanto les quería

-rukia-chan, esta vez por fin te quedaras con nosotras y con onii-chan cierto?- le dijo la pequeña yuzu aun abrazada a ella

-hey déjenla respirar, si siguen asi la van a sofocar –ichigo notando la situasion en donde ponían a la shinigami decidió intervenir para darle tiempo a la chica-yuzu la cena esta lista?

-claro que esta lista!, ja, con quien crees que hablas eh?, ven rukia-chan, te pondré tu lugar en la mesa

Pronto la familia kurosaki estaba sentada en la mesa cenando, todos parecían mas felices que de costumbre, incluso ichigo

-y por cierto rukia-chan, por fin te quedaras con nosotros cierto?, por que desde que te fuiste mi hijo esta aun mas amargado que desde costumbre, sin duda le faltan tus mimos

-pues vera kurosaki-san…yo…

-ella solo vino a cenar, después de esto ella regresara a su casa y ya no volverá

El silencio se hiso presente en la mesa, los chicos siguieron comiendo, mientras que las niñas se quedaron aturdidas ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor

Desde ese momento la cena paso en silencio y algo tensa, al terminar los muchachos salieron, dejando al resto de los kurosaki dentro

-¿por que dijiste que me iria después de la cena?, sabes que me voy hasta mañana en la mañana

-si, pero si les decias eso mi papa te diría que te quedaras…y si te decía eso te hubiera mandado a la habitación de Karin y yuzu

-y eso que?

-que yo quiero que te quedes en mi cuarto…

-------------------------------

Weno ahí sta el q io creo es el penúltimo capitulo, como se habran de imaginar el siguiente capitulo tendrá por fin el lemon prometido

Y antes de irme agradesco también a AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007 q me dio un review ahorita mientras estaba haciendo el cap, muchas gracias y espero que si escuches la canción, espero y este cap te guste (y lamento que estén algo cortos, espero el próximo sea mas largo)

Y bueno sin mas les deseo una muuuuy feliz navidad, que santa les traiga un ichigo tamaño real (haber si este año si hay suerteee!!) y que se la pasen bn genial, nos vemos pasando navidad y antes del año nuevo!


	4. estrellas

Hmp sta navidad santa tampoco me trajo ni mi ichigo tamaño real, ni mi paquete ichiruki ¬¬*

Che barrigon feo!! ___

Weno weno antes de empezar los agradecimientos claro sta!!:

Uchiha_katze: jejeje si, ya este es el ultimo episodio por fin, la razon es xq luego me extiendo un chorro y hago una revolvedera de cosas y luego lo dejan de leer, asi q mejor lo dejamos cn estos capitulos (despues de todo mas vale calidad que cantidad n_n) grax x el apoyo eh!, spero t guste!

Suyuki: xD, ja haberme dicho antes esto del nombre, pero bueno sta bn, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y concuerdo contigo en esto de que a veces los capitulos largos son una flojera, espero y este (que esta larguito creo n_nU) no te aburra y lo disfrutes mucho, y por cierto muchas gracias por leer mi otro fic, fue mi primer lemon, y espero este quede mejor

Kuchiki_goddess: jejeje si, rukia en el cuarto de ichigo, donde debe de ser!, muchisimas gracias por el review, espero y el final sea de tu agrado!

Summer R. Lupin: me alegro que el final del otro capitulo te haya gustado, y espero este te guste mas, por que asi como dices, es buenisimo ver de distintas maneras como el amor ichiruki triunfa!

Renesmee kuchiki: hey te gusta crepusculo!, jajajajaja a mi tambien, y que bueno que tambien te guste este fic, espero y el final sea de tu agrado si?

Ok ok y ya unas dedicaciones finales:

Al don lorenzo xq el fue el q me puso la cancion aquel viernes de locos en la ksa del kbz, grax don!

A mi choch, x ser mi mejor amigo (lo amo tanto q le perdono q ame a inoue ¬¬*)

Y sobretodo a mi quincy, que ya esta aquí y me inspira cn solo existir!!

Ahora si gente, a leer!!:

-------------------------------------

-ichigo, siempre fue tan grande?

-claro que si enana, je, es mi orgullo

-wow, nunca la habia visto bien, cuando mucho la veia de reojo en las mañanas, pero asi de cerca nunca la vi

-me hubieras dicho que te la enseñara enana idiota

-para que?, para que me gritaras que no?, mejor asi viendola de contrabando

-tonta, hubiera encontrado un momento para enseñarte mi guitarra de todos modos (n.a: hey, que pensaron ehh??)

Los chicos estaban en el cuarto de ichigo, con las luces ya apagadas para dejar ver mejor las estrellas, sentados en la cama uno frente al otro, rukia sostenia la guitarra analizandola detenidamente, mientras que ichigo se fascinaba de tener a su lado a la pequeña shinigami

-y bien?, demuestrame que puedes hacer kurosaki-kun -rukia le tendio la guitarra al chico, quien la tomo y la acomodo en su regazo, pensando un momento, antes de sonreir tristemente y comenzar a tocar

Hold on... Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone

May your smile (May your smile)  
Shine on (Shine on)  
Don't be scared (Don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm

'Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Get up (Get up)  
Come on (Come on)  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change what's been and gone

'Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

We're all of us stars  
We're fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see us some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out

Ambos chicos estaban callados…ichigo no sabia que decir, despues de todo la cancion hablaba mejor que el, mientras que rukia estaba aun procesando todo lo que el chico le acababa de decir en esa pequeña cancion

-cuando te fuiste…-dijo el chico, bajando la guitarra al suelo y acercandose a la chica –mi cielo comenzo a desvanecerse, nada tenia un sentido logico para mi, el dia pasaba igual que una semana, no tenia nada a que aferrarme…

-basta…-rukia comenzaba a sentir el escozor de las lagrimas amenazando salir –ya no digas mas, mañana me ire, y tienes que aprender a vivir sin mi, tienes que dejarme atrás y completar tu vida…por favor ichigo, no te detengas

-enana idiota, no ves que si te vas mi existencia se detiene? –ichigo tomo el rostro de la shinigami entre sus manos –rukia…tu eres mi vida ahora

Y sin más el chico beso a rukia igual que lo había hecho en la tarde detrás del cine, recorriendo con sus manos un camino desde su rostro hasta la cintura.

Mientras que rukia se sentía en la gloria al sentir los labios del chico devorando su boca de nueva cuenta, ella también tomo parte y correspondió al beso con la misma pasión que el lo hacia, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a su cuello y su cabello.

Poco a poco los muchachos acabaron recostados en la cama aun besándose, sus manos marcando el cuerpo del otro como suyo, rukia debajo del cuerpo de ichigo, siendo presionada pero al mismo tiempo protegida por el.

El aire se acabo al igual que el beso, momento que rukia aprovecho, tomo el rostro de ichigo de la misma manera que el lo había hecho con el suyo y le dijo:

-mañana me ire, los dos sabemos que no hay otro camino esta vez, nos separaran, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que los odio por quitarme lo único que quiero en esta vida, porque descubri que sin ti no hay estrellas en ningún cielo, pero…durante estas horas que nos quedan juntos…ichigo, te pido por favor…enseñame que se siente amar a alguien…como yo te amo…

Ichigo se sentía el hombre mas feliz en ese momento…kuchiki rukia, la chica que había dado un giro de 360° en su vida, ahí estaba debajo de su cuerpo, dando otro giro radical a su existencia, extrayendo de su ser sentimientos y emociones que pensó nunca sentir, pero solo estaría ahí esa noche, les quedaba tan poco tiempo y tenían tanto que demostrarse…estúpido orgullo que no les había permitido amarse asi antes.

Con estos pensamientos en mente el chico comenzó a besar el rostro de rukia, como si estuviera venerando a una deidad, amando cada parte de ella.

Ichigo siguió dejando besos, bajando poco poco hasta el cuello de rukia, dejando marcas rojizas por toda su extencion

"haber que piensa el imbécil ese de byakuya cuando vea esto ¬¬*"

Pronto se topo con que la blusa de rukia no le dejaba avanzar mas, con un gruñido de desaprobación se levanto un poco, solo lo suficiente, para comenzar a levantarla, dejando al descubierto el vientre de la chica y un sosten negro que no le dejaba ver los pechos de la chica.

Ichigo observo a la chica debajo de el, todo en ella era perfecto, su piel blanca y suave como la seda, esos ojos violetas tan profundos en los que se podía perder tan fácilmente, su boca, pequeña y dulce, que se había convertido en su droga, su cuerpo pequeño pero hermoso, que se amoldaba a la perfeccion debajo del suyo, parecía como si rukia hubiera sido hecha para el…

-deja de verme asi, pervertido ¬///¬ -rukia se sentía incomoda, sabia que su cuerpo no estaba tan bien desarrollado como el de otras (coff coff…inoue ¬¬*), y le daba miedo pensar que a ichigo no le gustara

-te veo por que eres lo mas hermoso que he visto…seras tonta, no tienes por que avergonzarte, eres perfecta…-e ichigo comenzó a besar su vientre, bajando poco a poco hasta toparse con su pantalón –carajo, no dejan que uno trabaja en paz! ¬¬*

-ja, que impaciente eres, kurosaki-kun –rukia se incorporo, levantando también a ichigo con ese movimiento –ademas…estoy en desventaja ya, creo que tenemos que poner las cosas parejas no?

Rukia lentamente poso sus manos en el bajo vientre del chico, justo por debajo del inicio de su playera, y poco a poco comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el abdomen y el pecho del chico, fascinándose de su firmeza y de las cosquillas que producían en sus dedos, hasta despojarlo por completo de la prenda.

Rukia lo beso ferozmente abrazando su cuerpo al de el, recibiendo descargas eléctricas intensas al sentir la piel del chico contra la suya.

Ichigo no se hiso del rogar y correspondió al beso, aprovechando para explorar la espalda de rukia y deshacerse de la única prenda que le impedía ver los senos de rukia, poco a poco deslizo los tirantes hasta deshacerse de ella y aventarla lejos, para después usar sus manos para explorar los pechos de la chica.

Rukia sentía las manos de ichigo jugar con sus pezones, a pesar de las multiples batallas, sus manos eran suaves, y parecían encajar a la perfeccion sobre ella.

Las caricias siguieron, ichigo besaba el cuello de rukia, escuchando como suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer comenzaban a salir de los labios de la shinigami, estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se dio cuenta del momento en que rukia poso sus manos sobre el cierre y el botón de su pantalón, abriéndolo y tratando de bajarlo, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió una pequeña mano acariciar suavemente, casi como si fuese una pluma, su miembro por sobre la tela de su bóxer.

Ichigo se levanto y se despojo a si mismo de la ropa que le quedaba, enseguida hiso lo mismo con rukia, dejándolos a ambos desnudos, uno frente al otro, con miradas llenas de extasis y anticipación

El chico volvió a acostar a rukia debajo de el, ahora podía sentir claramente su piel contra la suya, cada parte embonando, como si de un rompecabeza se tratara, comenzó de nueva cuenta un camino de besos, desde el ya marcado cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los pechos de rukia, el chico comenzó a besar el seno derecho de la chica, mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro, después de sentir que había estado mucho tiempo asi cambio de lado y repitió la operación.

Rukia se sentía extasiada, la boca de ichigo era como fuego puro, cada parte que tocaba de su cuerpo ardia, juraba que su sangre estaba hirviendo, el chico la tenia completamente a su merced, no era justo, ella también quería hacerle disfrutar.

Con un movimiento rápido rukia volteo al chico y se coloco sobre el, comenzó a marcan con sus labios el cuello del chico dejándolo marcado también, bajando hasta su pecho, besando las cicatrices que se encontraban en el, tratando de dejarle saber al chico cuanto le amaba y le agradecia por todo lo que había hecho, mientras que su mano comenzaba a acariciar su miembro con timidez.

Ichigo ya no podía mas, volteo de nuevo a rukia y la miro con unos ojos llenos de pasión, necesitaba hacerla suya a la orden de ya o se iba a morir.

Y como si rukia hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos rodeo la cadera del chico con sus piernas, facilitándole el trabajo, el chico poco a poco se introdujo el rukia, sintiendo la estreches de la chica rodeándole.

Rukia se sentía completa por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado lo que durante tantos años le había hecho falta, ahí estaba, solo necesitaba de ichigo para poder vivir, lentamente comenzó a mover las caderas para ayudar a ichigo a penetrarla mejor, hasta que el chico llego a lo mas profundo de su ser.

Estuvieron asi durante unos segundos, disfrutando de la sensación, hasta que los dos se comenzaron a mover en un vaivén de caderas y piernas que solo ellos dos podían comprender.

Ichigo trataba de no cerrar los ojos a pesar del enorme placer que sentía, quería grabar en su mente cada instante de ese encuentro, quería tener la imagen de rukia debajo de el, gimiendo de placer, diciendo su nombre, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta, quería quedarse con ella para siempre, quería dormir con ella a su lado, amanecer y al abrir los ojos verla con el, el quería estar con ella por siempre.

Rukia no comprendía como podía sentir tanto placer, era simplemente inhumano, algo supremo, su cuerpo respondia a los estimulos del chico, y ella era tan feliz, por fin descubrió que se sentía amar a alguien.

Después de un tiempo de estar asi, los chicos experimentaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, primero fue rukia, quien con un grito que ichigo alcanzo a acallar con un beso, sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo y se elevaba mas haya de lo imaginable.

Ichigo solo soporto 2 embestidas mas antes de dejar su semilla dentro de la chica, poco a poco trato de tranquilizar su respiración, salió de su interior y se acosto sobre el pecho de la chica, tapándolos a ambos con una manta, quedándose dormidos casi al momento.

--------------------------

Eran las 8:45 de la mañana, los chicos estaban sobre la casa kurosaki, donde se suponía se abriría la puerta que se llevaría a rukia para siempre, ambos estaban en silencio, tomados de la mano, tratando de darse fuerzas el uno al otro.

Pero la puerta se abrió 10 minutos antes.

-que raro, ellos son demasiado exactos…espera…niisama?

De la puerta salió byakuya junto con renji, ambos se dirijieron a junto a los chicos

-que rayos hacen ustedes aquí eh?-ichigo tenia el seño fruncidisimo, y tomo la mano de rukia aun mas fuerte

-callate kurosaki, no hay tiempo –byakuya, tan frio como siempre, se dirijio después a rukia –urahara los esta esperando, ellos te van a esconder rukia, durante un tiempo, yo dire que kurosaki te dejo ir pero que tu escapaste justo cuando renji y yo estábamos entrando a la puerta, pediré que me dejen buscarte para llevarte a que cumplas tu condena, renji me ayudara, asi nadie sospechara en realidad, y podras quedarte aquí, entendiste todo?

Rukia tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder…su hermano le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar?

-kurosaki…cuida de ella, y váyanse ya, o las cosas no saldrán como deberían…

-pero, por que byakuya?-ichigo no sabia si creerle al capitán, sentía que había gato encerrado en el asunto

-por que rukia tiene derecho a ser feliz, y si tu eres su felicidad, estoy dispuesto a romper una vez mas las reglas para que su felicidad no se vea afectada, ahora si no hay mas preguntas estúpidas, LARGO!

Ichigo no se lo pensó dos veces y tomo en brazos a la chica, corriendo a la tienda de urahara, donde una nueva esperanza estaba esperándoles…

Depues de todo…

El cielo comenzaba a despejarse…

[end]

-----------------

Wow por fin lo acabe, son las 2:20 am, pero aki sta, spero les guste!!

Nos veremos pronto en algún otro fic, ichiruki (q de hecho…ya tengo una idea nueva xD)

Baybaa!!


	5. epilogo!

Weeeenoo weno!

Cmo al parecer en realidad mi fic si les gusto a algunas personas, e incluso yo me quede con ganas de mas xD, aquí les dejo el epilogo de mi historia, esta vez si ya es lo ultimo que sabremos de ella, asi q d todo corazón espero y les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Pero antes…agradecimientos!!:

Ossalia: weno, jejeje ni idea de que sea one cold Winter n_nU, y curioso, pensé que la trama estaría algo nueva, weno, pero supongo que cada quien la desarrolla a su gusto, espero y te guste este epilogo n_n

Uchiha_katze: jejeje a ti te agradesco mucho que le hayas dado seguimiento a esta historia, después de todo la he hecho pensando en los miles de ichirukistas y es completamente para ellos, muchas gracias de verdad n_n

Kuchiki_goddess: waaa q weno q te gusto! ˆ///ˆ, y si, yo(y muchos mas xD) seria feliz si al final byakuya decidiera ayudar al ichiruki!!, jejeje y q bueno q el lemmon fue de tu agrado xD

Story_love: jejeje muchas gracias x dejar review en cda capitulo n_n, me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, y si, byakuya fue sorprendente xD, espero y de verdad eso pase en la historia original ¬¬

Suyuki: jejeje aquí esta el epilogo, por que como tu dices el final quedo medio raro (no se tu, pero a mi me dejo con ganas xD), y muchas gracias por decirme experta de lemmons xD, me temo que aun no lo soy, pero en eso estare trabajando (espero muy pronto), y ten por seguro que seguire por aquí con fics 100% ichirukis!!

Renesmee_kuchiki: jajaja q bien q te agrado lo d la guitarra, si soi honesta la vdd no estaba muy segura de ponerlo, pero veo que valio la pena, jejeje espero y este epilogo te guste también!

RukiaxUchiha: xD, jejeje ahora si ya este episodio es el final, creo que yo también me quede con ganas de mas xD, es q como me dedique tanto al lemmon (q q bueno que te gusto) creo que deje el final como q muy vago, asi que aquí esta el epilogo, espero lo disfrutes.

Kurosaky-Rukia22: wow, en serio casi lloras?, jejeje muchas gracias por hacerme saber que la historia dio frutos, espero y este pequeño epilogo sea de tu agrado!

Bien bien, sin mas procedo a mis dedicaciones clásicas:

A mi mejor amigo choch, x entretenerme en peleas de quien es mejor, si inoue o rukia (obvio le gano siempre xD)

A mi quincy q ya esta aquí y casi mata a mi mama de tanta euforia navideña xD

**Y sobretodo a ti, que estas leyendo este fic, muchísimas gracias por darme la oportunidad de entrar a tu computadora e intentar entretenerte un momento!**

--------------------

-----3 meses después-----

-hey kurosaki-kun, vamos a ir a mi casa a cenar, no te gustaría ir?

-me temo que no inoue, ya voy algo tarde

-pero si apenas son las 4 ichigo, venga ven con nosotros!

-lo siento tatsuki, tengo asuntos esperándome, los veo después

Y asi el shinigami sustituto salió corriendo, dejando atrás a inoue y tatsuki

-viste tatsuki?, kurosaki-kun sonrio –dijo inoue ilusionada al pensar que la sonrisa era para ella

-si…desde que su madre murió no lo había visto tan feliz…

----------------------

-ya llegue! – ichigo estaba entrando a la tienda de urahara, pues como todos los días en lugar de ir a casa, el iba a donde estaba rukia, después de un rato le pedia a kon que entrara a su cuerpo y fuera a casa, mientras que el chico se quedaba hasta el dia siguiente con rukia.

-oh, kurosaki-san!, llegas en el momento perfecto, nos han llegado visitas!

Ichigo entro a la sala, donde se encontró ya sentados a renji, yoruichi y rukia, enseguida se sento al lado de rukia y espero a que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando

-bien, ya que ichigo llego, procederé a decirles lo que he venido a anunciar…

-solo dilo y ya renji ¬¬*

-callate que no ves que soy una persona seria!!

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR LOS DOS!! ¬¬**- rukia grito antes de que los chicos olvidaran el asunto primordial de la visita de renji y acabaran peleando en el sotano de urahara

-ok, como decía…-renji se acomodo y retomo su tono serio – el capitán kuchiki ha sido sometido a varios interrogatorios desde que regresamos a la sociedad de almas hace tres meses, afortunadamente el capitán es una persona bastante dura y nadie le ha podido desmentir lo que ha dicho, justo esta semana tu caso fue tratado…

-y bien? –ichigo estaba prácticamente sobre la mesa, tratando de enterarse de mas

-pues, han dejado el caso de lado, lo han tomado como una deserción de parte de rukia y ya, en realidad creo que están mas preocupados por el futuro de la sociedad de almas que en una shinigami fugitiva…

¿Acaso lo que estaban escuchando era cierto?, ¿por fin los dejarían en paz?

-entonces…técnicamente ya soy libre? – renji solo afirmo con la cabeza a la pregunta de la shinigami

Ichigo no pudo frenar el impulso, tomo a rukia entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de la tienda, dejando atrás a urahara, yoruichi y renji, todos con una cara de o_O?

-que rayos haces grandísimo idiota, animal, tarado!? –rukia iba sobre los hombros de ichigo, golpeándole la espalda después de su "secuestro", mientras que el chico solo siguió corriendo

Después de mucho correr los muchachos llegaron al mirador, ya estaba atardeciendo y la vista era hermosa, ichigo bajo a rukia y volteo a ver el horizonte

-hey baka!, que rayos te pasa? –rukia estaba al lado de ichigo con las manos en la cintura, mientras que el muchacho se limitaba a seguir viendo el paisaje –hoooolaa??, tierra llamando al cerebro de kurosaki!

-sabias…-rukia dejo aun lado su berrinche cuando escucho al shinigami sustituto comenzar a hablar -…que durante el tiempo que no estuviste, además del instituto, este era el único lugar que visitaba…

-¿y por que?, ¿que puede tener de especial este lugar?

-creo…que nada en realidad…- rukia se volvió a quedar con cara o_O, pero enseguida ichigo se giro hacia ella y la beso.

Aunque tres meses habían pasado desde su primer beso, cada vez que volvia a sentir los labios de ichigo sobre los suyos, rukia podía jurar que era siempre igual de excitante y perfecto, cada movimiento, cada sentimiento dentro del beso…

Simplemente perfecto…

Cuando se separaron rukia estaba sonrojada y algo confundida, ichigo al verla en ese estado no pudo evitar reir suavemente y sonreírle (n.a: waaah…q hermoso me lo imagino 0¬0)

-bien, ahora tiene algo especial…

Rukia correspondió a su sonrisa, sabia que no se refería al beso en si, sino que en ese lugar, dentro de ese paisaje tan hermoso, ellos dos estaban iniciando una vida nueva, sin sociedad de almas, sin reglas que les separaran, nada de nada…

-emm…ichigo…- de repente rukia recordó algo que no le había comentado al pelinaranja

-que? ¬¬* -ichigo se noto claramente molesto ante el hecho de que la enana le había roto su momento

-etto…veras, antes de que llegaras renji me dijo algo…-rukia se sentía algo incomoda y trataba de desviarle la mirada al chico – veras…me dijo que…nii-sama vendría a hablar con nosotros sobre la relación…

-oh…y que dia vendrá?

-etto…hoy…=D

Ichigo seguía sonriéndole a la enana…hasta que pasaron 10 segundos y capto el mensaje de lo que había dicho…

-ENANA IMBECIL COMO NO ME DIJISTE ANTES?!, ME VA A MATAR!! –e ichigo volvió a tomar cargada como si fuera un saco de papas a rukia – IDIOTA ACASO TE QUIERES QUEDAR VIUDA PREMATURAMENTE??

-IDIOTA SERAS TU!, TU ME SECUESTRASTE Y ME TRAJISTE HASTA AQUÍ! –rukia comenzó otra vez a darle de puñetazos en la espalda – SI ME HUBIERAS HECHO CASO NO ESTARIAMOS CORRIENDO!!

---------------------------

-¿y bien renji, podrías decirme de una vez donde están mi hermana y kurosaki?

Lamentablemente byakuya ya estaba en la casa esperando, mientras el pobre renji no tenia ni idea de que decirle a su capitán…

-pues…vera taicho…lo que pasa es que…- justo antes de que renji siguiera trabándose con sus excusas, se escucharon las voces de dos personas gritando y que se acercaban a gran velocidad

Y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo, corriendo como locos entraron ichigo con rukia cargada aun, pero era tal la velocidad que ichigo se tropezó, aventando a rukia quien fue atrapada por renji, mientras que el pobre shinigami sustituto salió volando…solo para aterrizar justo sobre su adorado byakuya kuchiki…

Ninguno de los presentes sabia que hacer, ichigo solo se levanto como pudo ( aunque en el proceso jalo un poco de la bufanda del capitán medio ahorcándolo) y se alejo temiendo por su vida

-emm…perdón byakuya, veras…yo no sabia que venias, y…etto…salimos para hablar de lo que dijo renji, y se nos ha hecho tarde…-ichigo ya ni sabia que mas decir para salvar su pellejo

-rukia…- byakuya por fin hablo despues de un rato en el que el capitán se quedo en silencio – ¿de verdad es este imbécil tu felicidad?

-si nii-sama, se que es un completo imbécil, es torpe, bastante tonto, un idiota sin remedio diría yo –rukia estaba inspirada hasta que vio que ichigo le estaba viendo con una cara que claramente decía "no me ayudes tanto ¬¬*" –ok, perdi el punto, como decía…puede que el no sea perfecto, pero es perfecto para mi, y quiero estar con el nii-sama

Byakuya se levanto y se encamino hacia rukia, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de ichigo

-esta bien…supongo que puedes quedarte con el (n.a: ja, como si fuera un perrito xD)

-muchisimas gracias nii-sama –rukia hiso una reverencia ante su hermano, feliz de saber que su relación con ichigo era aprobada por el

-kurosaki…-byakuya se giro para ver a ichigo –creo…- byakuya comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico, quien solo atino a comenzar a retroceder…-que para hacer feliz a mi hermana…-byakuya acerco lentamente su mano a su espada –no necesitas ambos brazos o si?...-byakuya saco a senbonzakura y sus ojos mostraban claaaras intensiones de, no asesinar, descuartizar – despedaza….

-NOOO!! – y como movido por un resorte, ichigo se lanzo hacia la puerta que llevaba al sotano, convirtiéndose en shinigami en el proceso

-te juro que esta si me la pagas kurosaki…-dijo el capitán segundos antes de lanzarse también al sotano

-o_oU- tanto renji como rukia no tenían ni idea de que decir, pero lo bueno era que rukia tenia la palabra de su hermano de que ichigo estaría con ella…aunque…tal vez no seria entero…

-oh parece que kurosaki-san y kuchiki-san han bajado a jugar –de la nada (técnicamente) apareció urahara viendo hacia el fondo del sotano –oh parece que tardaran, que les parece si cenamos mientras =D?

-excelente muero de hambre! – renji estaba levantándose para acomodarse a comer, rukia le imito y al poco tiempo cenaron, con uno que otro ruido parecido a gritos desgarradores (de quien? Quien sabe) provenientes del sotano…

[end] [de veras xD]

------------------

Ok, dos días trabajando en este epilogo…demonz que ayer solo escribi hasta donde ichigo y rukia llegaban al mirador y ahí como que algo hiso "click" y mi sistema operador se apago…estuve como media hora tratando de sacar lo que seguía, pero mejor me fui a dormir y ya hoy lo he terminado por fin!

Y bueno, les comento que ya tengo una idea para un fic, pero como que no estoy muy segura de cómo desarrollarlo, se me vino a la cabeza con una canción de UVERworld que se llama kimi no suki na Uta, no se, cuando lei la letra como que sentí algo de ichiruki moverse dentro de mi…

Y si no es con la canción…haber que rayos hago, pero para el 2009 vendre recargada y mas ichiruki que nunca!!

Ok eso es todo, espero hayan disfrutado xD

Baybaa!


End file.
